


Nabídky, které není radno odmítat

by Naerikil



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Svatba upírů
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Hraběti Kronbergovi se podaří uprchnout před upírobijci. To ale neznamená, že je v bezpečí. Jak na jeho přítomnost bude reagovat Drákula?
Kudos: 2





	Nabídky, které není radno odmítat

**Author's Note:**

> film Svatba upírů je… no řekněme průměr. Ale Viktor Preiss jako noblesní hrabě je prostě chuťovečka.

Na hradě hraběte Drákuly bylo živo. Nebo přesněji nemrtvo. Všichni výše postavení upíři z okolí se dnes sešli na jednom z velkých plesů, které Drákula tak rád pořádal. Bylo tu hodně dobrého jídla a pití, dokonce jako zlatý hřeb bylo ohlášeno i několik lidí, o které v tuto roční dob byla obvykle nouze. Takže bylo logické, že se tu sešla smetánka z celé Transilvánie.  
V trochu tišší části zámku se zavlnil vzduch a ve zhmotnivších se zelených plamenech se objevil hrabě Kronberg. Rukou se zapřel o stěnu a vydechl si. To bylo o fous. Ještěže znal kouzlo, které ho v případě nebezpeční mohlo rychle přepravit sem.  
Rozhlédl se po chodbě. Už je to pěkných pár desetiletí, co tu byl naposledy. Popravdě, moc se mu sem nechtělo. Ale pořád lepší než schytat posvěcenou kulku.  
Opatrně se na vratkých nohách dal do pohybu. Takto se dostat přes polovinu Evropy nebylo zrovna jednoduché, chvilku potrvá, než se oklepe. Nevěděl přesně, kam šel nebo kam by měl jít, ale než nad tím vůbec začal přemýšlet, někdo to vyřešil za něj.  
„Ale ale, to jsou k nám hosti!“ ozval se posměšný hlas někde ze stínu.  
Hrabě protočil oči. Ve všech, kteří tu dnes byli, musel potkat zrovna jeho. Zrovna otravu Stefana.  
„Čemu vděčíme za tak vzácnou návštěvu?“ ptal se dál jízlivě a vykročil ze šera. „Račte se mnou, ohlásím vás u hraběte.“ Na poslední slovo dal značný důraz a Kronberg jen zaskřípal zuby.  
Měl v plánu svou přítomnost co nejdéle tajit a rozmyslet se, co bude dělat dál, ale to by nemohl narazit tady na toho pitomce, který ho teď vedl rovnou k Drákulovi.  
„Tady počkejte,“ řekl Stefan, a přestože mu vykal, nebyla v tom ani špetka úcty.  
Drakula se skupinkou svých nejoblíbenějších byl jako vždy stranou hlavního dění. Skupinka jeho oblíbenců obvykle čítala okolo dvaceti lidí a v průběhu času se stále obměňovala. Jen málo kdy v ní vydržel delší dobu. Hraběte si bylo velmi jednoduché znepřátelit, to Kronberg věděl moc dobře, ostatně svého času i on patřil k jeho vyvoleným.  
„Omluvte, že vám ruším,“ zaslechl Stefanův vtíravý hlas. „Ale přišel k nám vzácný host.“  
„Kdo?“ ozval se hlas Drákuly a Kronbergovi přeběhl mráz po zádech.  
Stefan se zahihňal. „Naše hrabátko z Prahy se vrátilo,“ pohrdavě se zasmál a k němu si přidali všichni ostatní.  
„Ticho!“ křikl Drákula a najednou všechno umlklo. „Stefane! Přiveď ho. A všichni ostatní ven!“  
Mezi upíry to trochu zašumělo, ale pak se ozvalo hrkání židlí a následně se ze dveří vyhrnula skupina, z níž každý se na něj nezapomněl posměšně zašklebit.  
Jako poslední vyšel Stefan. „Jen račte vstoupit,“ křenil se. „Jste očekáván.“  
Sebral veškerou svou odvahu, aby dokázal vejít bez zaváhání. Bylo mu jasné, že Stefan ví, že má nahnáno, ostatně kdo by neměl, ale nechtěl mu udělat takovou radost, aby na něm strach viděl.  
Místnost osvětlovalo několik svící a u masivního stolu plného rozjezeného jídla seděl hrabě Drákula s nečitelným výrazem v obličeji.  
„Nečekal jsem, že vás ještě uvidím, Leopolde,“ odložil sklenici s vínem na stůl a zpříma se na něj zahleděl. „Máte odvahu se tady ukázat.“  
Nastalo ticho a Kronberg věděl, že je na něm, aby k tomu něco řekl.  
„Objevily se nečekané… nepříjemnosti,“ zamumlal neochotně. „Upírobijci.“  
Pohoršeně mlaskl a zvedl se ze židle. „Ach ti Slované…“  
„Toto konkrétně byli Angličané…“  
„Stejná chamraď.“ Pomalu k němu zezadu dokráčel. Kronberg se napjal. Mít Drákulu za zády nebylo bezpečné.  
„Víte, Leopolde,“ začal tiše a tak nějak nebezpečně, „jiní na vašem místě by si raději vybrali smrt, než se vracet sem.“  
Kronberg cítil, jak mu odhrnul vlasy z krku. Zachvěl se a donutil se neodtáhnout.  
„Dal jsem vám nabídku, o které se jiným může jen zdát. A vy jste ji odmítl.“ Studenými prsty mu přejížděl po krční tepně. „Vy jste _mě_ odmítl. Místo toho jste zmizel do Prahy. Raději být pan hrabě kdesi tam u těch barbarů, než hrát druhé housle tady, co?“ šeptal mu ledově do ucha. „Víte, že já urážky nepromíjím. A vy jste mě velmi urazil. Když jste možnost být po mém boku vyměnil za klam toho, že jste někdo, a ještě jste si našel tu fuchtli! O ano, všechno vím. O ní i o všech dalších. Kdybyste byl kdokoli jiný, na vlastní kůži byste pocítil, jaké to je, když se mi někdo zprotiví. Mám rád poslušnost, a když se mi jí nedostane, nemám problém se zbavit ani svých oblíbenců.“ Nechal si mezi prsty proklouznout pramen jeho hebkých vlasů a na chvíli se odmlčel, moc dobře si uvědomuje, jak jeho mlčení bylo v tu chvíli tíživé. „Ale vy jste vy,“ řekl nakonec. „A já mám pro vás slabost. Což víte, jinak byste se tady neukázal. Druhé šance nedávám. Vy budete první a dost možná poslední výjimka. Na to nikdy nezapomínejte.“  
Kronberg si sotva znatelně oddechl. Nevěděl, čím přesně Drákulu tak uchvátil, že ho zatoužil mít u sebe a že mu byl ochotný prominout něco, co by u jiným trestal velmi přísně, ale rozhodl se to neřešit. Proč taky. Hlavní bylo, že přežil a měl zajištěnou společenskou pozici.  
Zlehka naklonil hlavu, aby Drákulovi odhalil krk a on ho na něj mohl políbit.


End file.
